


Enemy

by tellmesomethingnew



Series: Tomione Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across the hall, his eyes fell on Harry and Ron, who were glaring at him with cold, disgusted looks.</p>
<p>They knew.</p>
<p>His lips twisted into an evil smirk, all thoughts of Hermione's drastic emotional turn aside for the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy

Hermione was in hysterics as she clawed her fingers through her hair until it looked as if she was holding her head. She nearly bent over with her range of emotions as she breathed quickly. Through the rushing crowd, Tom broke through, his eyes trained on her.

He was at her side as quickly as possible. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, look at me."

"Dumbledore's dead. I can't take this anymore," she said. She barely made any sense from how she struggled to keep herself from crying, her voice squeaking.

"Everything will be fine, Hermione," Tom said as calmly as he could. His features showed he was calm, but underneath his emotions were something else.

"No it won't!" She yelled, but her voice still hadn't overpowered everyone else around her. "Voldemort basically wants us dead. We're doomed."

_Shit_ , Tom thought. He bit his cheek to keep himself from showing his inner emotions. It was too late now. He couldn't tell her that he was also Voldemort, or more so a memory of him. He knew he should have told her earlier. He never expected things to get so far out of control.

"And now he's going to want me dead because I'm a m-mudblood." Tears broke loose and traveled down her cheeks as she let go of her hair and placed one hand over her stomach, the other over her mouth as she sobbed.

Tom actually took pity for the girl. He hated how soft he had become, especially for someone like Hermione, a mudblood.

This wasn't the Hermione he knew. Something had snapped within her moments ago and to tell the truth, it scared Tom. Hermione was supposed to be determined, hard-headed, she'd know what to do (or at least think she'd know). But this Hermione was scary. She was crying and afraid. The Hermione he had attached himself to was unafraid, a fighter.

He had no choice but to wrap his arms around her and let her melt into his embrace.

Across the hall, his eyes fell on Harry and Ron, who were glaring at him with cold, disgusted looks.

They knew.

His lips twisted into an evil smirk, all thoughts of Hermione's drastic emotional turn aside for the moment.


End file.
